Nostalgia
by amynaoko
Summary: El ya no era un niño pequeño que no supiera distinguir una mentira. Sabia que lo estaban abandonando. Golden y Perfect Pair


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios y no gano nada con esto, mas que divulgar mas el Yaoi.

Hola! este es el primer fic que publico de Prince of tenis, la verdad tengo mas de dos años que no publico nada así que pido disculpas por si no esta del todo bien. Publico ahora ya que mañana es mi cumpleaños y estoy terminando otros fics para celebrarlo.

Criticas o sugerencias se agradecen. ( Los puntos son para separar los parrafos ya que no me dejaba darle tanto espacio)

_Dedicado a Oishi que también me abandono._

* * *

" Nostalgia "

..

..

La puerta azoto y eiji sintió como toda la habitación vibraba y solo dejo que las lagrimas siguieran mojando la almohada.

Escucho con cuidado los pasos rápidos de Oishi bajando la escaleras, como se despedía de su madre tratando de ser el perfecto estudiante.

Las mentiras seguían saliendo por su boca mientras sonreía y se despedía cortésmente de su familia.

_La Puerta se cerró suavemente al igual que su corazón._

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, hasta que su madre abrió la puerta para decirle que fuji estaba ahí, no se había movido, simplemente en este momento no tenia fuerzas, sentía que si se movía tan solo un poco se desmoronaría.

Su mejor amigo había entrado y sin decir nada se acostó a su lado y le abrazo, y eiji volvió a llorar, y fujiko le abrazaba, le consolaba, y se volvió a quedar dormido.

* * *

_.._

_"La razón por la que la gente nos abandona es porque alguien que nos amara mas esta por venir."_

_.._

_.._

Había escuchado esas palabras de fujiko, y aunque le había gritado ese día que no quería a nadie más en su vida, ahora que las pensaba mas, le dolía el corazón, o lo que le quedaba.

Y es que no podía perdonar a Oishi. No podía perdonarle que rompiera su promesa.

Una voz que irónicamente sonaba igual que Oishi le decía que no era que lo abandonara, solo se marchaba a cumplir con sus sueños. Pero para el era exactamente lo mismo.

Por que Oishi había prometido que estaría a su lado siempre. Y ahora se iba a estudiar medicina lejos, y aunque había dicho que escribiría y le llamaría el ya no era un niño pequeño que no supiera distinguir una mentira.

Oishi se volvía el peor ser del universo, por que le mentía. El brillo en sus verdes ojos significaba que se olvidaría del pelirrojo, que en cuanto se viera rodeado de gente y lugares nuevos le olvidaría.

No importaba que le prometiera, que se enojara y se fuera de su habitación azotando la puerta.

Ni la mirada de reproche que su madre le daba desde el marco de la habitación.

El único que lo entendía era Fujiko, y aun así el le decía que tenia que esperar. Pero si Oishi le abandonara, el tendría que seguir adelante, conocer mas gente y aprender que las promesas eternas no existen.

Sin embargo no le creía ni a su mejor amigo. Cuando se fue de su habitación, eiji fue a la ventana y vio como Tezuka esperaba al Tensai en la entrada de su casa, como le abrazaba mientras fuji derramaba silenciosas lagrimas, que eiji supuso eran las que reprimió toda la platica.

Y el neko sabía que el Tensai lloraba por que ni el mismo creía en sus palabras. Por que si el fuera abandonado por Tezuka, tampoco quería conocer a nadie.

La nieve comenzó a caer lentamente y eiji observo como Tezuka se llevaba a fuji, caminando abrazados bajo el mismo paraguas, y sintió que las lágrimas caían, y ya no intento detenerlas.

Si Oishi quería irse le desearía buen viaje, le desearía una buena vida, pero eso no significaba que le perdonara.

NUNCA le perdonaría que lo abandonara.

Ni siquiera a Oishi.

.

.

* * *

_- Nee, Oishi me puedes prometer algo._

_El chico le miro cariñosamente, mientras le tomaba la mano, estaban arriba del contenedor mirando la luna llena, escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad a su alrededor, solo disfrutando del mundo en el que solo existían ellos._

_- Que es Eiji?_

_El Neko miraba fijamente la luna, como si formulara de mil maneras la promesa, sus ojos se veían tristes y a la vez tranquilos, era una hermosa combinación, y el subcapitan juraría que el pelirrojo se veía aun más hermoso bajo luz de luna._

_- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras solo, Oishi – Los ojos llorosos del pelirrojo le miraban llenos de miedo, y Oishi sintió como apretaba su mano un poco más fuerte, como aquel niño pequeño que tiene miedo de perderse de nuevo._

_Le abrazo mientras seguía tomando su mano, y eiji recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, y __entendió que__ ahí era donde lo necesitaban._

_- Te lo prometo, Eiji, Nunca te dejare solo._

_._

_._


End file.
